


The Spark Legacy

by AnimeGoddess19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Davina Claire Reincarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: When Davina died, she was reincarnated 12 years in the past as Mieczyslawa 'Stiles' Stilinski. Kol is finally awoken from his enchanted sleep and cured to find out Davina was reincarnated and had Freya find out where the reincarnation is at?
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	The Spark Legacy

My magic is different then my past life's magic, my new magic is just pure magic and not of ancestral magic of ancestral witches or nature magic of nature witches. I'm more powerful then I was in my past life as Davina Claire. **~ Mieczyslawa 'Stiles' Stilinski.**

I don't want you or Elijah anywhere near Davina's reincarnation, not after what you two did to her. I won't risk losing her again because you or Elijah. **~ Kol Mikaelson.**

****

I don't blame Kol not wanting you anywhere near the reincarnation of the love of his life. You both are the reason that he couldn't bring her back. **~ Rebekah Mikaelson.**

****

I can't bring Davina back because she was reincarnated, she was reincarnated 12 years in past and 10 years before Hope was born. She should be 15 or 16 years old now. I'll do a location spell to find her for you, brother. **~ Freya Mikaelson.**

****

You two will stay away from Davina's reincarnation until she or Kol tells you otherwise. Don't forget that it was both of your faults that Kol couldn't bring her back and Marcel turned into what he is now. **~ Klaus Mikaelson.**

****

It's weird that the new boy, Kol appears and seems to know Stiles, along with being possessive and protective over her. **~ Scott McCall.**

I have always wanted a sister be it a older or younger sister didn't matter. Now that I found out that I have a little half-sister, I want to get to know her better. **~ Allison Argent.**

It's dangerous to mess with Stiles. Not only is she the most powerful Spark that I have ever met but she also has the Wildest Mikaelson wrapped around her finger. **~ Peter Hale.**

Stiles is like a little sister to me, I hate that she gets hurt when she doesn't have too. Kol would do anything to protect her and for that I'm glad that he's in her life and is her mate. **~ Derek Hale.**

****

Great, both of my daughters are in love with supernatural creatures. My oldest is live with a werewolf, while my youngest is in love the wildest original vampire **~ Chris Argent.  
**

Kol is very protective and possessive over Stiles. Anyone could see that he loves her so much, she is the love of his life and he would never hurt her. **~ Lydia Martin.**

****

Anyone can see that Kol is possessive over Stiles, an idiot can see it. I pity anyone that tries to flirt or take her away from him **~ Jackson Whittemore.**

****

Stiles, you will always be my daughter no matter what happens and no matter if you ever meet your biological father. ~ Noah Stilinski.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals.**

**HTTYD Link - Watching Their Alternated Future:<https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/220639421-watching-their-alternated-world>.**

**Riverdale/Teen Wolf Link - Viewing Jughead's Past & Future: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13563801/1/Viewing-Jughead-s-Past-Future>.**


End file.
